Until The Day Lies Become Truth
by Lady Trancy 1
Summary: "Until The Day Lies Become Truth." Those were the words his butler said to him that day. A day that Ciel will never forget...


**Until The Day Lies Come Truth**

It had been exactly one day since the murder mystery façade had taken place at the Phantomhive Mansion. Ciel was sipping Earl Grey tea in a room that was surrounded by the gardens. _Oh, what an ordeal I had to go through yesterday,_ Ciel thought, reflecting on the event. First, there had been the task of inviting all the guests to the banquet, including the Double Charles. Then came the numerous murders, as well as Sebastian's "death." Sir Arthur Conan Doyle played a big part in the whole scheme, as he was man who led the investigation. He had figured out nearly everything, including things Ciel hadn't intended to be found out. The Earl had to admit that he was impressed by Arthur's deductive skills. He could only hope that the young author would have a successful writing career, now that the mystery was over. The fact that Arthur was a writer had been the only reason he was let go in the first place….

Even though everything had gone exactly as Ciel planned, he couldn't help but think back to one particular moment in of the event. After Arthur had been taken care of, Sebastian's ''funeral'' took place. The demon retook his position as head butler, and he had once again sworn his loyalty to Ciel. He claimed he would stay by the Earl's side until the day lies became truth. _Until the day lies become truth._

Ciel set his tea cup down with a slight force, the bottom clanking with the saucer. He heard a door open and close, and the familiar sound of Sebastian's shoes on the linoleum floor. The Earl turned to face the demon, and saw he was wheeling a cart of sweets with him.

''I apologize for the short delay,'' Sebastian said, pushing the cart by the table. ''Our newest member of staff needed some assistance in navigating his way downstairs.''

Ciel leaned back in his seat, crossing his legs. ''I see.'' He watched as Sebastian took a plate and silverware from the lower shelf of the cart and placed them on the table. Then he set up a dessert tray in the center of the table, positioning it just right so all the sweets were visible from the same angle.

''I hope they are to your liking,'' the demon said. Then he began wheeling the tray back towards the door.

''Sebastian,'' Ciel said, a bit more forcefully then intended.

The wheels on the cart stopped rolling. ''Yes?''

Ciel looked down at his tea cup, his frustrated expression reflecting in the drink. ''Yesterday, you said you would stay by my side…until the day lies become truth.''

A smirk formed on Sebastian's face. ''Indeed, I did.''

''Wasn't yesterday…''

Sebastian turned around so he was facing his master. Ciel was sitting sideways on his chair, looking down at his shoes. The demon couldn't help but think he looked a little vulnerable in that position. ''Are you going to continue, young master?''

Ciel tightened his jaw, glaring at his butler in response. _That damned smile_ , Ciel thought. How it irritated him sometimes…

Quickly regaining his composure, Ciel said, ''Yesterday, we fooled everyone into thinking they were invited to an innocent banquet. We completed the Queen's secret task, sent a guilty businessman to jail, and cleared the Phantomhive name. Though wasn't all of it circled around…a lie?''

Sebastian placed a hand to his chin. "It is true that the strategy we used was not of an honest nature. Though it needed to be done that way in order to pull off the scheme.''

''I know that,'' came the Earl's frustrated reply. He looked down at the ring on his thumb, twirling it slightly. ''So then, didn't our lie ultimately become the truth?''

Sebastian's smile didn't waver. ''I suppose it did. As you've said, if enough people believe a lie, it becomes the truth."

''Of course.''

Sebastian took a few paces forward, so he was standing by the boy's side. ''Is there any specific reason why you chose to bring this up?''

Ciel looked up at his butler, then quickly averted his gaze back to the tea cup. ''I only wanted to know what you made of the situation.''

''Really?'' Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow. ''It's not often you ask for my opinion on subjects such as this.''

Ciel glared at him. ''Don't question what I say.''

Sebastian gave his master a small, dismissive nod before walking back over to the cart. The door to the mansion opened and shut, leaving the Earl alone once more.

 _The bastard_ , Ciel thought. _He never says what he truly thinks_. He picked up his tea cup, taking another sip. Ciel knew he couldn't just straight up ask Sebastian about the loyalty they shared. No, that would make him seem doubtful. (Was he?) He needed to bring it up in a more clever way. A way Sebastian wouldn't be expecting.

Ciel placed the tea cup down and frowned. _Why am I doing this? I know Sebastian won't betray me. We're bound by contract. I shouldn't let the way he phrased something get to me_. The boy sat back, crossing his arms. But wasn't it always the little things, (like say, the manner in which one speaks) that revealed a person's true intentions? Wasn't it the little things Arthur Conan Doyle had picked up on that led him to discovering the whole truth behind the Earl's scheme?

Ciel clenched his jaw. He would test Sebastian. He had to. Just to be sure that what the demon said was nothing more than one of his usual pointless remarks.

Ciel's eyes scanned the garden, searching for possible ideas as to how he could carry out a plan. Though there was nothing in sight but plants. He sighed. _I suppose I'll have to go somewhere livelier to test out this theory._ He pushed his chair out, the bottom squeaking against the floor. Just as he was about to stand up, however, a nearby bush rustled. A bit startled, Ciel looked around the room again, seeing if he could make out where exactly the sound had come from. Then he heard the rustling again. Ciel bolted upright. ''Who's there?''

Once more the rustling sounded, and Ciel took a step forward, his eyes glued to a bush whose leaves were shaking slightly.

''Come out!'' the Earl barked.

Silence.

Ciel stood in place, a bit unsure what to do. Should he approach the stranger, or wait for them to come out?

 _Hiiisssssssss._

Ciel jumped at the sound. He looked down at the floor where it came from, his eyes widening. No less than three feet in front of him, was a large, black snake.

He took a step backwards, eyes locked on the animal. Slithering forward, the snake started closing its distance with the Earl. Ciel wasn't sure whether it was out of fear or shock, but he found he could not move. The snake was now only a foot away.

''Get back!'' Ciel cried, but it was useless.

The snake gave a loud, vicious hiss, and jumped at the boy. Ciel closed his eyes, bracing for the worst. However, after a few seconds, he felt…nothing. Sure that the animal should have been biting into his flesh by now, Ciel opened his eyes, curious as to what had happened. He found that Snake, the new footman of the Phantomhive household, was sprawled out on the ground, grasping the black snake's tail. Pushing himself up onto his knees, Snake carefully would the animal around his arm.

'' _Sorry, Lord Phantomhive_ , says Emily.''

'' _We didn't mean to disturb you_ , says Oscar.''

Ciel's gaze traveled from Snake to his pets, the tension in his limbs slowly releasing. ''I-it's alright,'' he managed to say.

Snake stood up, bowing to Ciel. " _It won't happen again_ , says Wordsworth.''

The Earl could sense the sincerity in the apology, but was still wary of the sneaky animals. Having Snake work at the Phantomhive manor had been Ciel's idea, though he still hadn't gotten used to all of his pets constantly lurking around. Once in a while, one managed to escape Snake's control. In time, Snake's pets would get used to Ciel's company. But until then, he would have to be on his guard.

The door to the mansion opened again, causing Ciel and Snake to turn around. Sebastian entered, approaching the two with his usual calm demeanor. ''There you are, Snake,'' he began. ''I was looking for you. The furniture in the parlor still needs dusting, and I haven't finished showing you all of the rooms upstairs.''

'' _Our apologies_ , says Webster."

Sebastian touched his fingers to his forehead. ''It's alright, though as the Phantomhive's footman, I must remind you that efficiency and order are our top priorities."

'' _We promise to work harder_ , says Oscar.''

Sebastian sighed. ''Very well. I will excuse this mishap for today. Please wait for my return in the parlor.''

Snake nodded, then quickly exited the room. Sebastian looked at Ciel, then at the table. ''Is everything alright, young master? It seems you haven't touched your sweets.''

Ciel crossed his arms. ''I had to deal with a minor interruption, but it's over now.''

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. ''Should I be informed of anything?''

''I'm surprised you don't already know,'' the Earl spat. ''One of Snake's pets got loose. It startled me a little.''

''I see,'' came the reply, ''I'll be sure to keep a better eye on them.''

''That snake could have bitten me,'' Ciel continued. ''I thought your job was to stay by my side and protect me.''

Sebastian smiled. ''That's true. But you were unharmed this time, no?''

Ciel frowned. ''Yes. But-''

''Then I believe my job was done.''

Ciel clenched his fits, anger building up in his throat. He wanted to yell at his butler, but couldn't think of a proper retort. After all, Sebastian was technically right.

As if sensing the Earl's contempt, Sebastian put a hand over his chest, dropping down to one knee. He closed his eyes, an earnest expression on his face. ''As I've said, I am your loyal slave. Bound to you by contract, I shall never betray you. I devote my entire being you, until the day lies become truth.'' He opened his eyes. ''Do you doubt that, my lord?''

''Of course not,'' Ciel returned.

''I am glad to hear that.'' Sebastian rose, a smile on his face. ''Do you plan on finishing your dessert?''

''Yes,'' Ciel stammered, walking over to his chair and taking a seat.

''I shall be back in a few minutes, then.'' Sebastian started walking towards the door, Ciel's eyes secretly watching him. _Until the day lies become truth._ Ciel looked away from Sebastian, back to the tea cup on the saucer. He could only hope that day would never come.


End file.
